Invasion
by Gateway
Summary: Dark Angel and Half-Life Mix


Chapter One  
  
Things were different now days max no longer was running from anyone instead she was working for the government at a research facility called Black Mesa, She got the job 3 years ago when her and Logan finally decided to get married. But the world was no longer like it was in 2019 the world was nice and pretty in some sense. With the Human vs Mutant wars over and with the Mutants finally be recognized in the US Contusion, Max had nothing to worry about, just her kids and her husband.  
  
Max walked over to the window to see the sunrise as she always had done, it never looked more red in her entire life of looking at the sunrise it was almost a blood red. Max noticed that in the bedroom that Logan forgot to clean his mess up before he took the kids to a 3 week trip of touring Europe. Max knew that Logan was in a rush this morning but he could have at least picked his clothes up. She walked out of the bedroom to the living room to turn the TV on to Weather channel to see the latest weather report only to find the report of the weather of Russia. Who cares about the Russian weather? max thought thiner standing behind the couch. She glazed at at the clock to only see that she was late for work again, she instantly rushed for the bedroom to grab her clothes and take a shower and to get something to eat. When max was finally done with all this it was already 9:30 am. She grabbed the car keys off the key hook and went to shut the door when she noticed something was missing but hell max could not tell what it was so she locked the door and left.  
  
When max finally arrived at black mesa it was 10:30am she knew that she had an experiment to test in the eailer this morning but hey she also knew that they would understand. "Good Mooring Max." said Barney as he took her secuitry clearance card from her and swap it into a data base only to hear from a computer "Access Granted". Max walked into the blue steel elevator which took her to the transit system. Max could tell that there was not that many people here today unlike a normal day she wondered what happened. When she got into the transit system she was greeted by the transit computer only to hear it blab on about how black mesa was so great and how it help human beings, max knew that it was a bunch of bull shit but hey it payed good. "Please step away from the door" as the computer contorted voice said as the cart stooped "Good morning max, Your running late and well their not all that happy" Max knew that they would not be that happy but hell they could get over for all she cared. Max always felt intimated by the big steel doors that sealed off the section to the rest of Black Mesa. When she finally walk into the main lobby she could tell that something big had happened to day but as she was finishing her thoughts a Science came up to her and said "Max we had a wide range computer crash today seems like every thing just went down, well most of everything is back up well anyways go get on your EVC suit for the experiment it will go on as planed" Max was glad that the experiment was going to go on as planned because she had put some research into this little experiment of hers. As she was walking to the Locker Room she noticed that team of scientist were all fighting with each other about what caused the computer crash, Max her self wondered what caused the systems to shut down like it did but hell computers are computers she laughed to her self out loud. When she got into the locker room and got on her EVC suit it was almost noon so max knew that she was going to have to hurry. When she finally reached the the control room for the anti-emitters she heard Joe and Tim going at it again about football, and how Major League Baseball sucks. "Hey max, well we are fully ready to go right now though the computer crash as us a little worried but not all too much we feel that nothing can go wrong in this experiment of ares, we have done some fake test and they have all came back positive so were highly sure the main test will too" Max was glad that they had already done the fake test cause boy she was not in the mood to do them but she was eager to see how this experiment would take out. "You all ready max to enter the testing chamber and to begin" Max walk into the testing chamber only to hear the huge steel doors behind her shut close. "Max if you would please give us a minute to sit every thing up fully and while your waiting you would not mind to go push the red switch up thiner would you?" Max nodded from below as she walk to the ladder to climb up to the top to push the main power bottom for the energy emitters. "Max the sample is here and were ready" Max jumped down from the ladder and went to the crate to push the sample into the anti- energy emitters only to see....  
  
Chapter Two  
Max woke up with her head against the wall, with a fellow scientist hovering over her, All max could wonder was what happened? "Max are you okay? you had us scared their for a bit." All max could do was keep wondering what went wrong with the experiment. "I'm" max paused for a second "Fine." The scientist got up to his feet and went to a TV monitor and turned it on. "Max maybe you can help us with this problem of ours" Max started around the room for a section before she replied "What the fuck is is that thing on the TV Max shouted, as she looked in disbelief. The scientist walk around the room for a bit and finally said "Well max to be honest with you I may self do not even really know what that creature is, I knew that they were experimenting with Alien Life forms but I did not know of which kind it was" Max got up on her feet looking at the scientist and said "So what your telling me is that I help grow and test aliens all up under my nose" The scientist walk over to a chair and sat down taking of his glasses while he rubbed his eyes "yes max, that is exactly what I'm saying to you." Max faced turned beat red while she was extremely pissed at the entire situation how in the fuck could they do this to me she thought for a moment and ruin her work was the on thing that really got to her but max also knew that she was going to have to escape this hell hole of a place for her kids. "Max now I know your extremely mad at the moment but please don't forget their are others down here like Barney and other scientist like yourself." Max knew that he was right and that she was going to have to play wonder women to all these people down here and she also knew that she was the only one with any of the skills to save any of these people down here. "Fine" Max said as she looked at the scientist. The scientist got up out of his chair only to walk up to max and give her a full clearance card too all of Black Mesa. "Thanks" When max finally got outside of the room she noticed that it was dark and that their were tons of busted water and electrical lines every were she could also tell that the temperature had drop a-lot from what it was before. She decided that it was best for her to go on and hurry up and get this shit over with. While she was walking down the long narrow hallway max could hear something but she was not quite sure what it was but before any thing max was knocked down to her feet by a creature that had four claws and tow eyes and made a god awful noise as it tried to stab her with its claws, Max could see that their was a crowbar lying up under the piece of steel that was about six feet away from her hands so she instantly grabbed it by one of its claws throwing it against the wall while she jumped up to grab the crowbar. "Ha, bitch got your now" as she looked at the strange creature. When it attempted to jump up at her and stab her again max took the crow bar and hit in the head only to see green blood run out from its head. "Not your day is it" Max said as she stood over the strange but cool looking alien. When she finally reached the elevator to the office complex Max could hear the screams of scientist from all over the place in the lower sections of Black Mesa And all Max could want was all of it to stop.  
  
  
Please Review this is my First Dark Angel Fan Fiction and Also tomorrow I will upload chapter three and four. 


End file.
